


Kisses in the Flat

by AngelHeart2015



Category: Tekken
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Master Raven - Freeform, Miguel Caballero Rojo - Freeform, Miguel Rojo - Freeform, Rojorave, Romance, Smut, Tekken - Freeform, Tekken 7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelHeart2015/pseuds/AngelHeart2015
Summary: They've been away from each other for a while.  They've started to explore their feelings for each other.  But it becomes harder to spend time with each other due to their callings.  Will that spark between them fade away?  Or will that spark turn into something more powerful than they could ever imagine?





	Kisses in the Flat

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you listen to "Got My Whiskey" by Mel Waiters in the middle of this fic. Enjoy!

Muscles popped in his back. He was exhausted from doing all that labor. If it weren't for the fact that he needed to maintain his rent, he would've said some colorful words to his boss. The man sighed as he ran his fingers through his black, curly hair. He couldn't help but give a tiny smile. He supposed it wasn't too bad. After all,  _she's_  coming back again for a little while. Brown eyes glanced at the picture on the stand next to the tv. The man saw himself and his girlfriend smiling at each other. His heart string plucked a small tune just from looking at the woman. Her skin was dark and rich like the precious embers of the earth. Her hair was put into a neat ponytail. The tails of her locs cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Her pretty lips were full and her eyes gleamed. His arm draped over her shoulder and her hand rested on his chest. Their fingers locked together as if they were dancing like did on the first date. He loved that picture so much. And he couldn't wait to see-

"Mm…?" The man heard his phone vibrating next to him. He smiled from seeing the name on the screen. He swiped the screen to answer the call. "¿Hola?"

" _Miguel! How are you?"_

The man's heart picked up its pace from hearing his girlfriend's voice. "I'm doing just fine Ms. Raven. In fact, I'm doing great!" Miguel smirked. He could tell that Raven rolled her eyes through the phone. There's never a time when Miguel doesn't tease the ninja.

" _Peachy. I've just arrived at the base. It'll take a minute for me to be able to just leave freely."_

Miguel frowned a bit. He was really hoping the ninja would just come straight to the flat after she got here. He sighed internally and tried to hide his mild disappointment. Miguel ran his hand down his neck. "That's fine."

" _No it isn't. You're running your hand down your neck right now aren't you?"_  The man gulped.  _"And I can hear how upset you are. I don't have these ears for nothing."_  Now Miguel just felt guilt.  _"Look, I know you're upset and really anticipate me to come to you, but you know how this works. We have to endure this...separation if we're going to make this work."_

The Spaniard sighed. He hated how Master Raven was always right. "I know, I know. I just…" A blush crept on Miguel's face, "miss you is all." There was a small pause.

" _...And I with you."_  Miguel could tell that his girlfriend forced those words from her very lips. And it made him grin widely. He knew she doesn't like to say things like that out in the open but she did it anyway. And that was what soothed his short anxiety. He heard Master Raven clear her throat.  _"Look, when I'm finished with my affairs here, I'll come straight over to you. And then we can go out into the night. Sounds fair?"_

Miguel smiled. "Sounds fair."

" _Good. I'll call you again later."_

"Bye my plum princess!" Miguel chuckled knowing that Raven flushes every time he gives her a nickname.

" _Goodbye Miguel!"_  And with that, the ninja hung up the phone. The man sighed again, changing the channel on his television mindlessly.

The Spaniard knew how busy Raven's job is. He knows it isn't easy being a high-ranking ninja-having to constantly move around the world to take out the next corrupt government leader or breaking trafficking rings. After all, that's what she's been doing when they first met. And out of mere coincidence. But dammit it gets hard being able to spend any time with her! Master Raven gets stationed in any part of the world and will either stay there for a certain amount of time or leave for a different mission. And it's not that Miguel was complaining or anything. He admires how Raven takes pride in her job and how well she does it. But there were times when Miguel just wanted to do nothing but hold the ninja in his arms. He missed her dry humor and teasing. He missed her smile. He missed kissing her skin. He missed hearing her small gasp every time he kissed the scars on her face. Dammit he just  _missed_  her.

"No sense of moping around." Miguel rose from the couch and stretched. He refused to get back into that slump again. He walked to his closet and pulled out a vacuum cleaner. Might as well tidy up a bit more before Raven gets here.

Minutes turned to hours. Miguel had a hard time keeping his eyes open. He finished cleaning the flat five hours ago and finished grocery shopping right after that. He shifted his eyes to look at the time on his charging phone. White numbers softly glared at the Spaniard, telling him it was fifteen minutes to being two in the morning. He yawned and sat up. He was too tired to be disappointed that his girlfriend didn't show up. Miguel was about to turn in for the night until a loud banging rapped on his door. That jolted the Spaniard awake. And not in a good way. The banging happened again, causing Miguel to get aggravated. The only person he knew that would be banging on his door this late at night would be his idiot neighbor after having way too much to drink. The man groaned and stomped to his front door.

"I swear to God Rubio," Miguel unlocked the door and swung it open, "if you bang on my door one more time I'm gonna-"

"Is this a bad time?"

That sweet voice ceased Miguel's on-coming rage. His eyes widened to see the one person he wanted to see all day. Like a fish out of water, the man opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. He stopped when he heard the ninja snicker.

"What's the matter Miguel? Cat got your tongue?"

He rubbed his head in embarrassment. Miguel really thought that his neighbor was banging on his front door again. His brown eyes looked behind the woman. A somewhat large suitcase with a large duffle bag sat on the ground. His eyes then traveled to Master Raven. She was dressed in a business suit, more than likely wearing it for her job. Though it did seem a bit disheveled. He could even see how tired she was despite her smirk and teasing. Her eyes weren't as shiny as usual. Her shoulders somewhat slumped. Raven looked like she wanted to crash on the ground and wouldn't care. Miguel opened his door wider, allowing his girlfriend to enter his home. He didn't waste any time and took Raven's belongings from her. He locked the door and escorted her into his room.

"Miguel…"

"Mm…?" The man puts the bags in front of his closet door. He then looks through his drawer and took out a gray t-shirt.

"I apologize. I never expected for work to get so out of hand. I should've called earlier about it." Master Raven rubbed her tired eyes. They stung with mild intensity. She felt the cloth get handed to her then a pat on her shoulder.

"It's fine remember? It's your line of work and everything." Miguel yawned.

Raven wasn't buying it. She huffed to herself while stepping out of her pants. The ninja knew Miguel was lying about his feelings and she didn't like it. She threw her clothes into the hamper and put on the t-shirt. The woman's irritation ceased when she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind. Raven felt Miguel slowly tightening his hold on her as if she would fade away from his reality. The ninja leaned her head back onto the Spaniard's shoulder. She smiled from feeling Miguel snuggling his face into her neck. Perhaps she was being too hard on him and herself.

"Miguel?"

He didn't stop his snuggling. "Mm…?"

"Tomorrow. Since the day has gone and most of it was wasted due to the errors on my end, I'll be willing to do anything you want to catch up."

That earned a smirk from Miguel. "Anything?"

And Master Raven was beginning to regret her proposition. "Anything."

Miguel lifted his head from Raven's neck. He spun her around to face him. "Very well." He lead the woman to his bed. "We shall do whatever my heart desires tomorrow!" He got into the bed and beckoned his girlfriend to follow. "Wait." Miguel got off of his mattress and opened his bottom drawer. He took out a dark blue pillow case made out of satin. He smiled when he heard Raven's gasp. Miguel walked back to the bed and puts the satin material on his girlfriend's pillow. He then beckons Raven to join him, officially this time.

The woman briefly yawned. She lied down next to her boyfriend, feeling the exhaustion hitting her like an eighteen-wheeler. Master Raven felt Miguel wrap his arm around her middle. She lazily smiled, feeling Miguel tightening his hold on her. The Spaniard softly kissed the ninja's hair. His eyelids were failing to stay open for another second. Before he realized it, Miguel fell into a deep sleep. He didn't even hear Master Raven whisper  _"Te amo"_  before she succumbed to slumber as well.

* * *

Never in his life did he see such a beautiful woman sleeping so peacefully. Miguel awakened from his slumber twenty minutes ago feeling so refreshed. His brown eyes gazed upon Raven's dark skin. It gleamed from the rays of sunlight bleeding through the windows. He could hear the woman's deep breathing with a hint of snoring. A soft moan emitted from Raven. Her hand patted Miguel's arms and chest in search for something. Without warning, the man was suddenly pulled forward with a bit of strength. Raven unconsciously wrapped a leg around Miguel and snuggled deeper into his chest. He had to restrain himself from laughing aloud so he wouldn't wake up the ninja. Raven really doesn't realize how just how cute she is!

"Stop laughing." Muttered the tired dark skinned beauty. Hearing the remark made Miguel sputter before laughing. Master Raven moaned in slight annoyance from her boyfriend's antics but couldn't help cracking a smile. "It's too early for this…"

Miguel kissed Raven's forehead and then her nose. His heartbeat quickened from the woman's moan of pleasure. "And  _buenas díaz_  to you too." He grinned when Raven's eyes fluttered open. There's that shine again. He sighed, enjoying the feeling of being snuggled. He allowed his hand to slowly journey up Raven's leg. Miguel smiled from hearing the ninja's moans and giggles. Rough fingers casually fiddled with the hem of the large t-shirt.

"Miguel, have you thought about what you want to do today?"

The man hummed to himself. What should they do? Go out for dinner again? Go to a museum? Or maybe go to the square? Brown eyes looked down to see Master Raven breathe deeply. She looked so tired. And to be honest, the Spaniard didn't want to go anywhere himself. All he wanted to do was spend as much time with his girlfriend before she sets off again. He smiled.

"I know what we'll be doing today."

That made the woman blink with curiosity. "I'm listening."

"We," Raven's eyes widened just a bit in anticipation, "won't be going out today." Miguel held in his laughter from seeing the confusion written on the ninja's face.

"...We're not going anywhere?"

"That's right."

"...Why?"

"Because it's something I want to do remember? And neither one of us are in the position to want to go out. You're still exhausted from having to fly in and do whatever at the agency." Miguel's heart melted at seeing Raven's eyes shifting. She looked so vulnerable. "But that's not all." He softly gripped the ninja's lower back and buried his face in her locs. "I've really missed you moon sugar…"

Master Raven thought her heart would implode. The feeling of Miguel's rough skin caressing her lower back. The feeling of his face buried in her hair. The way he sweetly and softly calls her nickname. The way his faint musk filled her nostrils. She loosened her shoulders, getting lost in the warmth and affection being given. "I've missed you too. A little more than you know."

The confession made Miguel's heart soar. He dragged his hand to the dark skinned beauty's face. He caressed the beautiful skin before moving Raven's head upwards. His eyes met with hers. Air left Miguel's lungs in a flash. Those pretty, glassy dark brown eyes can make him feel so many things. The Spaniard couldn't help but take a breath when he a felt soft, yet calloused hand glide across his face. He felt Raven's fingers stroke his lips before moving back to his cheek. He pressed his lips to Raven's temple and connected his forehead with hers. Rough fingers gently glided across the ninja's plump lips. Raven closed her eyes, moving her face up just a bit-

_Growwlll…._ The sound caused both lovers to cease their movement. The growl was loud, causing the moment to be ruined. Miguel groaned in irritation. Of course it had to be  _his stomach_  to angrily demand for food while he and Raven were in the midst of doing some catching up. The ninja sputtered then laughed heartily. She sat up, patting Miguel's hair while he tried to bury his face in her hips. "Well, now I know what other things we're going to do today besides staying in." She gently pried the man's arms off and got out of bed. Master Raven stretched to the ceiling, enjoying her muscles stretching. She pulled out some clothes and a toothbrush from her duffle bag and another shirt from her boyfriend's drawer. "I suggest an omelette and orange juice for breakfast. Something to help take care of your hunger." Master Raven giggled from Miguel huffing into his pillow before walking to the bathroom to shower.

Miguel cursed his stomach repeatedly while whisking the eggs. He was  _so close_! He was about to kiss his girlfriend after being away from her for so long and his stomach had to ruin the moment! The Spaniard sighed to himself while adding some salt. If anything, at least he'll get some kisses later. After all, Raven did say he can do  _anything_  he wants with her.

"How's the whisking?" The ninja strutted into the kitchen feeling squeaky clean. She wore a different large t-shirt that went to her thighs. She had to admit, wearing Miguel's clothes were so much comfier than her regular sleepwear.

" _Egg_ -celent!" Miguel snorted from the deadpanned expression his girlfriend gave him. He just loves messing with her!

" _Har-har_. Where's the potatoes?"

Miguel pointed to the kitchen closet with his head. He went back to whisking the eggs, thinking about if he should add onions to the omelette. The man almost dropped the bowl when he felt a pinch on his ass. He couldn't even see the sneaky smirk on Raven's face from his point of view. Miguel added more ingredients to the bowl, attempting to fight off the hard blush on his face. "By the way, do you want onions in the omelette?"

Raven paused cutting the potatoes for a second to ponder. She nodded and went back to the task. The couple continued to prepare their meal in silence, save for the music blaring from Raven's Bluetooth speaker. The ninja finished the potatoes and got started on the peppers. She only stopped rinsing the vegetables to change the song on her phone.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" Said Miguel with mock rage. He started to chop the garlic, making a mental note to only chop half of an onion.

"No you weren't! You couldn't even keep the beat!" Raven swiped her screen several times until she picked the song she preferred. Satisfied, the ninja went back to chopping the peppers. The music filled the room along with the sound of knives hitting the chopping boards.

* * *

_**I worked hard all week and its time to take a break.** _

_**Play me some Marvin Sease or some Marvin Gaye!** _

_**Call me later because I won't be at home,** _

_**I'm going out tonight because I feel like getting it on!** _

* * *

Without realizing it, Miguel bobbed his head to the lyrics of the song. He happened to look over to see his girlfriend doing the same thing, though she seemed a little more into it than him. He finished chopping the garlic and got right to the onion. Master Raven adds the rest of the ingredients into the bowl.

"I didn't know you like the song this much!" Miguel smiled from seeing his girlfriend sway her hips a bit. He was curious to find out what kind of dance she was doing. "I don't think I know that dance at all."

That got Raven's attention. "Seriously? It's just line dancing Miguel!" She turned around and swayed her hips again.

The man smiled again and dumped the chopped vegetable into the mixture. He hasn't seen Raven be this carefree since their last date several months ago. And he loved it. "I really don't think I've heard of it. Are there other dances like that back in America?" He finished mixing the batter and set it aside. It'll take a bit for the oil to warm up and boil.

The ninja turned again. "I guess you can say that."

The Spaniard washed and dried his hands. "Maybe, you can teach me? Especially since you like it so much."

Brown eyes went wide. She didn't expect that at all. Master Raven grinned. "Very well! After all, it's my turn to take the lead this time."

The man smiled again, anticipating what comes next. Master Raven restarted the song and allowed it to play on repeat. She stands next to Miguel, making sure there was enough room for them both to move around in.

* * *

**_I came out (I came out) to have a good time (yes I did)!_ **

**_That's all (that's all) that's on my mind,_ **

**_Say I got my money (got my money) and I got my whiskey (got my whiskey)!_ **

**_(Because tonight) tonight I'm gonna get…. real tipsy (oh yeah)!_ **

* * *

"First, you have to start on a certain beat. And you have to start with your right foot out. If you don't, you'll end up going the opposite direction and tripping over your own two feet." The ninja demonstrated the dance a bit. Miguel followed suit, grateful that he does have some rhythm. "Then you take two steps forward, do a semi-turn. Then you do it again but stepping back."

"Like this right?" Miguel bumped his hip into Raven on accident. "Sorry!"

"Relax! You're fine! Just try it again." Raven took Miguel's hand and guided him into the semi turn. "Now just go backwards." The Spaniard took three steps backwards and did a semi-turn in the opposite direction. "Now turn with me." The couple twirled forward then back again. "Now face the right and sway four times."

"I...I think I got it." Miguel stepped out again, making sure he started with his right foot.

* * *

**_I came out (I came out) to have a good time (yes I did)!_ **

**_That's all (that's all) that's on my mind,_ **

**_Say I got my money (got my money) and I got my whiskey (got my whiskey)!_ **

**_(Because tonight) tonight I'm gonna get…. real tipsy (oh yeah)!_ **

* * *

"Now just do it all again!" Raven released her boyfriend's hand and continued to dance to the music. It was amusing to watch Miguel doing something she used to do a lot at her family gatherings. But she was impressed with how quickly he learned the moves. "And now  _Señor_  Rojo, you know how to do one of the many American line dances!" She smiled, feeling a bit self-conscious as Miguel beamed at her. Master Raven gasped a little from being tugged suddenly.

The Spaniard grabbed the ninja's hands and just starts moving side to side, not caring that he isn't doing the line dance anymore. "And I look forward to learning more of your American dances  _señorita_!" The couple laughed and kept dancing. Both of them were lost in their own little world of happiness where nothing can touch them. Well, except a nice drop of boiling oil landing on Miguel's arm.

"Shit!" He grunted in both pain and annoyance. This was the second time he was interrupted with getting lost in his moments with Raven! He sighed and released his girlfriend. The man smiled a bit when he felt a pair of warm lips touch his cheek. Raven's kisses always makes him feel better.

"The oil didn't hurt you too bad did it?" Raven took Miguel's arm and examined it. She wiped the oil off with her pinky to see if he really got burned. There wasn't any scarring or swelling so it must've been minor.

"No. But it still caught me off guard." Said Miguel while pouring the batter into the pot of boiling oil. If anything, at least the omelette will be cooked faster.

Master Raven opened a cabinet and pulled out two cups. She rinsed them out and sashayed to the living room. "Join me and bring the juice with you when you're done!"

* * *

 

She leaned back into the couch and exhaled. Her belly was full from eating that delicious omelette. Miguel knows how to work that stove of his! Master Raven flipped the channels with the remote. So far, nothing worth watching was on. And it wasn't that she didn't like some of the programs. She just hated seeing constant reruns of the same episode she already watched. The ninja's ears picked up footsteps coming behind her. She looked up to see a shirtless Miguel holding two bowls of something. Water droplets fell from the ends of his hair. He must've finished his shower.

"Have you found anything yet?" Miguel asked while sitting next to his girlfriend. He handed her the bowl, smiling from seeing her grin in delight. He remembered how much she liked eating strawberries with whip cream. And she only said it one time.

"Next to nothing. I've must've seen these episodes already." Raven handed the remote to Miguel. "Maybe there's a movie we can watch?"

The man pondered for a minute. He racked his brain to find a film he watched previously. The idea suddenly hit him. Miguel changed the program to Netclixs and went right to the movie of his choosing. Soft horns blew from the television. Master Raven arched an eyebrow from seeing the title of the movie in black and white.

" _¿La Paloma y La Perla?_  I don't think I've heard of this movie before."

"It's a film I loved to watch as a kid. I was kind of obsessed with black and white films." Miguel put his arm over Raven's shoulder. He smiled, loving how the dark skinned beauty is snuggling against him. He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of vanilla and cinnamon lingering from Raven's skin. He must be the luckiest man alive to be spending this time with this woman.

Minutes into the movie, Raven started to eat her sweet treat. The red fruit was sweet. And it was even sweeter with the whip cream added on top. The woman was so invested in the movie and mindlessly eating, she didn't realize that most of her strawberries were eaten. It was only when her ears heard the fork hitting the inside of the bowl did Raven pay attention to how her bowl was close to being empty. She was about to set the bowl down until a nicely sliced strawberry with a bit of the cream was set in front of her face. Dark brown eyes looked up to see Miguel giving a small smile. The gesture made Raven's heart grow warm.

"Miguel, that's very sweet of you, but I'm not going to eat your portion. It's for you, not me."

The man wasn't convinced. He paid more attention to his girlfriend than the movie. He saw how she was downing the fruit like there was no tomorrow. Besides, he was anticipating Raven to eat all of the strawberries anyway. "You've been eating them non-stop during the movie. Of course I want you to have them." And truth be told, Miguel had enough strawberries left for both of them to have their fill.

Master Raven shifted her eyes and sighed. This man was a little too sweet for his own good. Then again, who'd even think that a brawler would have such a soft and sweet side under his rough exterior? She sets her nearly empty bowl down on the coffee table. Raven then properly sits up and faces her boyfriend. She opens her mouth, inviting the delicious treat held in midair. A small moan emits from the ninja, causing Miguel's blood to race in his veins. When the ninja opened her mouth again to receive the fruit, her heart started racing. She felt...that  _spark_ again. And she made no attempt to smother the spark. Raven suddenly snatched the bowl and fork from the Spaniard's hands and placed them next to hers. Slowly and delicately, Master Raven glides her hand up Miguel's bare chest, his neck, and finally stopped at his face. She softly gripped the man's chin and pulled him close to her. Miguel didn't stand a chance. His eyes closed on instinct. His breath hitched when he felt Raven's large, pretty nose touch his. Miguel felt his heart pounding in his chest. His lips finally met with the ninja's after being interrupted twice earlier. Dear God he forgot just how soft and sweet her lips are. And the strawberries and cream Raven ate before kissing him drove him  _insane_.

All she could feel was his lips and hands. Master Raven absolutely  _missed_  Miguel's kisses and touch. She had many nights going crazy over craving him. She missed how his large hands caressed her skin. She missed how every kiss set fire to her veins. She missed everything about him. Raven pulled away from the man's lips, still leaving very little space between them. She looked up, gazing into those gorgeous brown orbs. Neither one said anything. They just  _felt_ it. Miguel moved back to the end of the couch and brought Raven with him. He moved his hands down from her face. To her shoulders. To her arms. Finally, to her thighs. He pulled her closer, making the ninja straddle him. A moan slipped from his lips when he felt those pretty fingers gently massaging his scalp. The female ninja grinned. Miguel's moans was her favorite song to hear. She leaned down to kiss him again. She stopped before she could reach his lips. A gentle hand glided up Raven's back, sending sparks and a chill down her spine. An eyebrow raised in curiosity from feeling Miguel's fingers fumbling with the ninja's ponytail. A breath left her. Raven's blonde and dark brown locs fell from being imprisoned by the elastic. The same hand that freed the locs weaved through them. Miguel brought two of the locs to his lips and kissed them gingerly.

" _Hermosa_ …" That word struck a chord. Master Raven's eyes widened, looking a little glassy. Miguel released her hair and gently brought his hand to her face. His thumb caressed the soft skin under the woman's eye for a rare gem. " _Hermosa_ …" The softness of his voice. His piercing gaze. His gorgeous smile. Raven felt that Miguel was really looking at her. Past that invisible mask she always put on. She smiled and closed her eyes. She placed her palm on top of Miguel's, lacing their fingers together. The ninja opened her eyes, not caring how vulnerable she's feeling.

"Miguel…" Hearing how soft and sultry Raven called his name stirred him. Miguel's heart raced when Raven took his hand from her face and placed it on her chest. Her heart was beating so fast..  _just like his_.

Master Raven sweetly pressed her lips against Miguel's forehead. Against his eyes. His cheeks. His chin. His hair. His large nose. Her plump lips lingered over his, barely touching. Raven closed her eyes one more time. " _Kiss me Miguel. Please…"_

" _You don't even need to ask._ " The Spaniard barely tilted his head upwards to meet those soft pairs of lips. The kiss was simple. But it held so much  _passion_. Miguel could've sworn his spirit was leaving his body. And he didn't care. As long as this angel was embracing him, he didn't give a damn with what she does with his soul.

Both lovers pulled away from the kiss. The passion was overwhelming. The love was overflowing. And by God they both wanted more. Raven was the first to make a move. She kissed her boyfriend with such passion and fever. Miguel didn't have to think to reciprocate with equal passion. The Spaniard's hands had a mind of their own. They discreetly went down the ninja's waist and gripped her strong thighs. Miguel hoisted himself up, causing the ninja to fall over on her back. Raven loosely wrapped her legs around the man's waist. She was determined to keep him in place. A long moan snaked its way out of her throat thanks to Miguel boldly melding his tongue with hers. That moan turned into a small squeal due to Miguel's fingers lightly touching her skin. They wandered upon a scar or two and some stretch marks. Miguel smirked inwardly, plotting on giving a lot of his kisses to those stretch marks soon enough. Raven suddenly arched her back, breaking off the passionate kiss. She felt those fingers playing with the hem of her panties...and they were dangerously close to the center.

Miguel could hardly keep it together. Raven's moaning and squealing were driving him insane. Her soft skin under the pads of his fingers made his blood rush in his veins. Just seeing the ninja with her hair down, wearing  _his shirt_ , shining under some sunlight with a loving turned on expression made him want to give in. So... _badly_. But he wouldn't. No. He wasn't just going to give in to his feverish desire like that. He wanted to relish this. He wanted to hold her. Embrace her. Love her  _hard_. And that's what he's going to do.

Without sparing a second thought, Miguel slid one arm under Raven and sat her up. He scooped her up with ease and carried her to his bedroom. The ninja wrapped her arms around Miguel's neck and buried her face in his shoulder. This wasn't like last time. When they were both consumed mostly by lust. No. This was completely different. This was something  _raw_. Something  _passionate_. Something that lust couldn't compare. And she craved it. She wanted it. She  _needed_ it. And no one but Miguel could give it to her.

The Spaniard sat Raven on his bed and kissed her. He let his hands roam on her body, adding some massaging on the way. It didn't take long for Raven to moan his name. And he  _refused_  to let her stop. He gently laid her back onto the bed, ensuring that her satin-covered pillow cradled her crown of locs. Miguel released the ninja's lips and went right for her neck. The sweet scent of vanilla and cinnamon filled him. He kissed and sucked the sweet skin. His blood pumped fast and hot in his veins. He briefly sat up and slowly discarded his t-shirt from his lover's body. He remembered how beautiful Raven looked when they first saw each other. And dammit she looked  _ethereal_. He tossed the garment to the side and got rid of his pajama pants. Both of them were left in their underwear, just like the first time. Miguel lets his eyes roam over Raven's figure. A lot of her skin was blemish free, save for a couple of scars here and there and some stretch marks. He leaned down and kissed her again before making his way down. His lips didn't leave any of her exposed skin untouched. He kissed her shoulders. Her chest. Her arms. Her wrists. Her stomach. Miguel's hands went right to Raven's breasts. He softly massaged the mounds of skin, loving how his lover breathlessly moaned his name. He gave each nipple some attention with his tongue. And it almost made Raven scream.

Everything he's doing is setting her on  _fire_. And they've barely got started! A gasp left Raven when she felt more kisses traveling south. Each application of Miguel's lips burned her skin...and she didn't want him to stop. A cry escaped her throat. She tried to close her legs on instinct but couldn't. Strong, calloused hands gripped Raven's thighs tightly and forced them to stay open. They swiftly removed the panties, leaving the ninja fully exposed. Miguel wasn't one to do this half-heartedly. He was going to make love to her. And he wanted her to feel  _all_ of it. Miguel kissed her folds before tasting just a bit of her. Raven crying out his name just from tasting her  _once_  almost put him over the edge. He dived back in, letting his tongue explore her sensitive skin. Raven could barely even move her arm to push Miguel away from her. The pleasure was too much. It was too much! All she could do was grip his bed sheets and call for him. The ninja arched her back again. Her eyes rolled so far back. She could've sworn she saw so many stars as she came.

Miguel barely registered taking off his boxers and putting on a condom. He was still high from tasting Raven's essence. He was drunk in their passion. He was intoxicated by their love. The man wondered how he's still standing. Still in a sane state of mind. But his questioning left him when he positioned himself in front of the ninja. He barely got the tip in and both lovers were on the edge of losing their minds. Miguel brought Raven's luscious legs to his waist. He could feel them wrap around him on instinct. His eyes connected to the ninja's, refusing to break away from her piercing gaze.

"Miguel…" Raven lifted her hand to touch her lover's face. Just from touching his cheek sent sparks through their bodies. The man looked deeply into his lover's eyes. She could barely whisper the words:  _"Make love to me. Please…"_

And that set him off. Miguel gingerly removed Raven's hand from his face. He laces their fingers together, forcing her arms into the pillows. He moved his hips slowly, allowing himself to fully enter his lover. Both of them couldn't contain a hiss. It was too much. Miguel slowly moved out and went back in. That long moan from Raven made his blood boil.  _Fuck!_  He continued at a slow, feverish pace. All they could do was moan each other's name. Miguel groaned when Raven slightly moved her hips. She screamed in his ear, feeling her nerves going  _fucking haywire_. His thrusts were still slow, but they got harder and harder  _and harder_. And with each thrust, they got louder and louder  _and louder_. Miguel nor Raven could even say a coherent word that wasn't their names. They couldn't even outwardly say how much they wanted each other. How much they craved for each other's touch. How they missed each other's kisses. They couldn't outwardly say it. But their bodies did it for them.

Master Raven tightened her grip on Miguel's hands. She could just  _feel_  herself wanting to explode. And Miguel was no better. He wished-no- _prayed_  that no force in the universe would disrupt their lovemaking. He wanted to  _see_ Raven come undone. He wanted to  _feel_  her heart beating with his. He wanted to  _hear_  her scream until she can't anymore. He just wanted to  _take all of her_. Sweat rolled off of them in waves. But neither one gave a damn. They were so close.  _So fucking close!_  Miguel felt his hips lock. He could barely move anything else but his hips. A powerful groan erupted from Miguel as he felt the energy within him release. He could hear Raven screaming in his ear with pleasure. Her body writhing from wave after wave of her orgasm. Miguel couldn't even continue hovering over Raven's body. A ton of bricks fell on his shoulders, causing him to collapse right onto the ninja. But that didn't bother her at all. She anticipated Miguel to just put all of his weight on her when he came undone.

Miguel released one hand from Raven's. It shakily went to her crown of locs to seek solace while the ninja did the same with the Spaniard's nest of hair. They both tried to catch their breath. They were so damn  _tired_. But... _warm_. And the warmth lulled them like a sweet lullaby. Their eyelids immediately dropped from the weight of exhaustion. Neither Raven nor Miguel said anything before the realm of sleep took them. But the simple movement of their thumbs gliding across their skin from their hands held together conveyed the silent message:  _I love you._

* * *

Miguel was the first to awaken. The first thing he noticed was the room. It was near dark, save for a little light shining through the blinds. He tries to move off of Raven without waking her. He releases her hand, slowly moving off of her body. Miguel could barely get comfy in his spot without the ninja unconsciously grabbing for him. He smiled. After he laid down, he took the sleeping woman into his arms. She stopped moving, somehow registering the warm skin against hers. Miguel exhaled in serenity. He softly traced mindless patterns on Raven's back. He enjoyed feeling her skin under his fingertips. The Spaniard leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto Raven's temple. She slightly stirred, fluttering her eyes open. Her lips pulled into a sweet smile.

"Were you always this handsome?"

The complement made Miguel chuckle. He twirled one of Raven's locs with his fingers, admiring its texture. "I don't know. Maybe?" The Spaniard laughed when Raven playfully hit his chest. He leaned down, fully kissing Raven's lips. A small grin worked its way onto Miguel's face, content in hearing the ninja sigh in euphoria.

"By the way," Raven started, "what time is it?"

Miguel lifted his head. His eyes spotted his alarm clock sitting on the nightstand. Big red numbers blared 7:24. And given with how dark the room is, it was the evening. They've been sleeping for several hours after making love. "It's almost seven-thirty."

"Seriously?!" The ninja looked behind her to see the clock. And sure enough, the numbers were telling the truth. Master Raven threw her head back and sighed. They really did sleep during the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening! "I can't believe we slept that long!"

"I don't think it's anything too bad! Besides," Miguel hovered his body over Raven's, "we still have some time to be doing some things I'd like. You promised me remember?"

The ninja felt heat twinge her cheeks. "But I never expected... _that_  to be one of the things you wanted to do today."

Miguel gave her a lingering kiss. "To be honest, I never expected that to happen either. I guess...we both wanted it so much that we didn't realize it."

"That's what happens when we've been away from each other for so long." The ninja weaved her fingers through her boyfriend's hair. "Speaking of time, how long was that movie we were supposed to be watching?"

That got Miguel's attention. And it caused him to curse at himself. "Fuck! I forgot about that! And the fruit's been sitting out all day!"

Raven's laughter filled the room. She pushed Miguel off and sat up. "Do you still have any other 'ideas' you want to do tonight? Aside from having to throw away the strawberries I mean."

The man lingeringly gazed over the ninja. He'll never understand how someone this  _beautiful_  fell in love with him. But he won't question it. He gently kissed her lips then planted kisses on her neck. "I can think of a few 'ideas'."

Master Raven giggled and pushed her boyfriend back once more. "Aside from  _that_  as well!" The ninja smiled from receiving a kiss on her cheek.

"There is a marketplace in the square that's still open to everyone. Maybe we can find more strawberries that we won't leave out for hours again." Miguel felt Raven's arms wrap around his neck. He brought her closer to his chest, sighing into her locs. She was so nice to hold!

Master Raven tilted her head. She got lost in Miguel's eyes again, feeling warm and loved. She nodded and kissed him. "I like that idea. A lot more than you know."

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth test for the night! I actually wrote this a few weeks ago but so far I've got nothing on readers lol. I was working on this fanfic early last month but school and work got in the way. And I know that Master Raven and Miguel might be OOC in this story. But the way I wanted to go with it was to show that they have opened up to each other more and are more comfortable with showering each other with affection. Also the sex scene honestly came outta nowhere and I stood up until four in the morning last Sunday to fully write it all out lol. If I didn't write it out all the way, I would've forgotten the key details and have a hard time finishing it. I also threw in my personal touch of Master Raven's satin pillow case because again, as a black girl, we take our hair very seriously. And since Master Raven has 4c locs, it only makes sense for her to get a satin pillow case from Miguel. I actually had a lot of fun continuing this fanfic. And I'm surprised I even finished it! As for the song in the story, it's an old school favorite for black family functions called "Got My Whiskey" by Mel Waiters. We actually have a line dance for that every time the song plays! And since I envisioned and wanted Miguel and Raven to dance in the kitchen, the song popped into my head and now they danced to it! Give it a listen sometime! And for the movie "La Paloma y La Perla", I honestly made that one up lmao. All I could come up with was adding two things that are usually in mushy films or soap operas and make it into a title. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one! Also, bear in mind that I'm still a complete newbie of writing smut. So just be aware of that. I know it isn't the best but I'm trying. Please leave reviews and let me know if I have grammar and spelling errors! Especially since I'm uploading this late at night right now lol. Stay safe and stay awesome Angels! Happy reading everyone! :)


End file.
